<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Непробиваемый by Volin, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733896">Непробиваемый</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin'>Volin</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020'>WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты R-NC-21: мини [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гэвин жадно глотал дым и не мог отвести взгляд от россыпи мелких родинок на теле Коннора. Попутно боролся с крепким стояком и проклинал чрезмерно продолжительный трек, который все никак не заканчивался. Он усиленно думал о том, что не такая реакция должна быть у него на Коннора, совсем не такая. А еще о том, что какой-то мудила превратил саркастичного и скорого на подъебы Коннора вот в это.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Гэвин Рид/Коннор (RK800) - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты R-NC-21: мини [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Непробиваемый</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Название:</b> Непробиваемый<br/><b>Автор:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Бета:</b> [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]<br/><b>Размер:</b> мини, 1757 слов<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Гэвин Рид/Коннор (RK800)<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> PWP<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> кинк на обувь, стриптиз, вуайеризм (возможно), нецензурная лексика<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Гэвин жадно глотал дым и не мог отвести взгляд от россыпи мелких родинок на теле Коннора. Попутно боролся с крепким стояком и проклинал чрезмерно продолжительный трек, который все никак не заканчивался. Он усиленно думал о том, что не такая реакция должна быть у него на Коннора, совсем не такая. А еще о том, что какой-то мудила превратил саркастичного и скорого на подъебы Коннора вот в это.<br/><b>Читать:</b> <a href="http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90"><b><span>АО3</span></b></a><br/><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора<br/><b>Для голосования:</b> #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Непробиваемый"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гэвин нервничал. Он всегда нервничал в таких местах как это. Сборище богатых мудаков-извращенцев под вывеской элитного клуба. Наркотики, принуждение и работорговля. Каждый раз изменялся только предмет спроса. Дети, женщины, мужчины, а теперь еще и андроиды. </p><p>Тревожный звонок поступил из Иерихона, когда за неделю из сети выпало более шести уникальных идентификаторов. Модели были разными, и какой-то явной закономерности не было. Пока Коннор не обнаружил остаточный след какого-то полимера. Оказалось, что состав был очень дорогим и редко где мог быть использован. Собственно, так они и вышли на этот гадюшник. А потом этот пластиковый умник выдвинул просто гениальнейшее предложение по внедрению. Мол, он модель уникальная, редкая и, возможно, можно… Первым эту возможность отверг Фаулер, потом к нему присоединился и Маркус, затем и все остальные. Коннор, как обычно, поджал губы, если что-то шло не по его плану, но со скрипом согласился, что да, слишком рискованно. Гэвин еще тогда фыркнул себе под нос, готовясь к аттракциону от Коннора «дожми начальство бровками домиком». И ведь дожал в конце концов.  </p><p>И началось. Легенды, явки, пароли и вся эта внедренческая поебень, от которой блевать тянуло уже на третьи сутки. Выверенные до последней буквы фразы, до каждого шага действия – все должно было быть идеально, до тех пор, пока идентификатор Коннора не исчез из сети. Вот тогда-то на уши встали нахрен все.</p><p>Конспирация едва не полетела в пизду, но тут информатор сообщил о новой презентации. И вот Гэвин здесь, как и еще десяток офицеров под прикрытием, сидит и изображает богатого говнюка, которому на блюдечке сейчас вынесут десерт.</p><p>Ждать пришлось недолго. Только Гэвин потянулся за новой сигаретой, как на небольшой сцене появился напомаженный хлыщ с микрофоном.</p><p>– Дамы и господа! Представляю вашему вниманию поистине жемчужину нашего клуба! – Он широким жестом обвел пространство вокруг себя и указал на занавес. – Вы будете приятно шокированы. Уникальный и обворожительный, а главное – послушный Шафран!</p><p>Занавес медленно разошелся в стороны, ярко вспыхнул прожектор, выхватывая фигуру у шеста, стоящую спиной к темному залу. Не узнать эту спину Гэвин не мог. Коннор. Пусть и без фирменного шмота и лого Киберлайф. Широкие плечи, узкая талия и какой-то до невозможности блядский пиджак, обтянувший все это. Взгляд Гэвина опустился ниже, на ноги в узких брюках, а потом и еще ниже. Сигарета выпала из открытого рта, и Гэвин, матерясь, поспешил ее поднять, с трудом отводя глаза от высоких блестящих черных каблуков. Он так охренел, что даже не услышал, что заиграла музыка. Кажется что-то из начала двухтысячных, в меру динамичное и плавное. </p><p>Коннор качнулся в такт и плавно повел бедрами. Касаясь шеста пальцами, развернулся к залу. В свете софитов скин на лице ненавязчиво засиял мягкой радугой. Коннор улыбнулся и медленно, покачиваясь в такт музыке, стянул с себя пиджак. Только сейчас Гэвин заметил, что на Конноре черный лаковый ошейник с цепочкой, спускающейся до середины груди. Захотелось зажмуриться и никогда, никогда не видеть этого непотребства. Потому что сейчас, вместо того, чтобы думать, как накрыть весь этот клоповник, Гэвин думал, что готов отдать любые деньги за то, чтобы подержаться за эту цепочку. </p><p>Коннор провел руками по телу, от шеи до бедер, оглаживая себя. Гэвин всерьез уверился в том, что кресло под ним сейчас полыхнет ярким пламенем. Руки Коннора плавно заскользили дальше вниз по ногам, пока не коснулись пола. Он выгнулся следом и сел в шпагат. Тягуче перетек на спину, выгибаясь. Приподнял бедра и плавно качнул ими, пуская волну. Длинные пальцы ухватились за не менее длинные каблуки.</p><p>Еще одно слитное мягкое движение, и Коннор поднялся с пола, усаживаясь на разведенные колени. Его спина мерцала как леденец. </p><p>Гэвин нервно облизал губы, замечая как люди вокруг жадно смотрят на Коннора, который на сцене теперь выделывал что-то невообразимое. Гэвин засунул в рот изрядно помятую сигарету. Пока он прикуривал дрожащими руками, с Коннора исчезли брюки, открывая вид на черные лаковые сапоги до середины бедра, и теперь тот кружил вокруг пилона, светя задницей в кожаных трусах. </p><p>Гэвин жадно глотал дым и не мог отвести взгляд от россыпи мелких родинок на теле Коннора. Попутно боролся с крепким стояком и проклинал чрезмерно продолжительный трек, который все никак не заканчивался. Он усиленно думал о том, что не такая реакция должна быть у него на коллегу, совсем не такая. А еще о том, что какой-то мудила превратил саркастичного и скорого на подъебы Коннора вот в это. </p><p>Мысль мгновенно отрезвила, но ненадолго. Ровно до того момента, как Коннор спустился со сцены в зал. Танцующей походкой он обходил столы, касаясь гостей и позволяя дамам гладить себя. Он прошел мимо столика Гэвина, и тот выдохнул и тут же с шумом втянул воздух, потому что его обняли со спины чужие руки. Нагло прошлись по шее касаниями и забрались под куртку. Сердце Гэвина пропустило удар, а потом зашлось бешеным ритмом, когда он уловил боковым зрением желтый отблеск диода. </p><p>Руки добрались до оперативной кобуры. Щелкнула застежка, и Ридовский табельный глок оказался у Коннора. Музыка затихла. Гэвин даже дернуться не успел, как Коннор выпрямился и вежливо произнес, снимая глок с предохранителя:</p><p>– Никому не двигаться, полиция Детройта.</p><p>И в следующий миг в зал ворвалась группа захвата.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Коннора Гэвин нашел в гримерке за сценой. Вокруг него вилась Тина Чень. Не то чтобы Гэвина это бесило, но лучше бы она помогла ребятам паковать всех этих задержанных мудаков.<p>– Коннор, ну пожалуйста! – щебетала Тина, водя пальчиком по его груди. – У меня же скоро день рождения!</p><p>– Офицер Чень, – мягко улыбался Коннор. - Это была разовая акция. Я не буду танцевать у вас на празднике. Тем более в этом. </p><p>И он выразительно указал глазами на лаковые сапоги и кожаное белье.</p><p>– Тина! – Гэвин хмуро глянул на нее. – Ты б помогла парням в зале.</p><p>Тина недовольно фыркнула и, помахав Коннору ручкой, вышла из гримерки.</p><p>Гэвин окинул его взглядом и недовольно сказал:</p><p>– Еще раз так сделаешь, голову оторву.</p><p>– Как именно? </p><p>Он внимательно смотрел на него, поигрывая цепочкой.</p><p>– Глок мой без спроса возьмешь, – буркнул Гэвин и отвернулся.</p><p>– Больше не буду, – мирно сказал Коннор, поворачиваясь к зеркалу и рассматривая себя.</p><p>– Твою мать! </p><p>Гэвин запустил в волосы дрожащую руку, снова поворачиваясь к нему. </p><p>– Я реально думал, что тебе мозги в фарш превратили!</p><p>Коннор насмешливо фыркнул, усаживаясь на стол и стягивая блядские сапоги.</p><p>– Меня не смог взломать даже Киберлайф. Если уж с их-то ресурсами это было невыполнимо, то что говорить об этих доморощенных умельцах? – Лаковый сапог небрежно свалился Гэвину под ноги. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я <i>реально</i> передам контроль над собой кому-то еще и не оставлю лазейку?</p><p>Второй сапог так же небрежно упал рядом.</p><p>Коннор не спешил слезать со стола, болтая ногами. Гэвин поднял двумя пальцами сапог, осмотрел его.</p><p>– Пиздец, конечно.</p><p>Коннор снова фыркнул и посмотрел на мерцающий в полумраке гримерки скин, затем кинул взгляд на зеркало во всю стену.</p><p>– Согласен, – весело отозвался он, шевеля пальцами и ловя оптикой радужные блики. – Свечусь как сказочный единорог.</p><p>Гэвин хмыкнул и оставил сапог в покое. Окинул взглядом Коннора и, не удержавшись, подошел и погладил пальцем по руке. Скин как скин, только, правда, мерцает как сказочный.</p><p>– И апгрейд до Трэйси в тебя запихали для полного комплекта? </p><p>Гэвин оказался между разведенных ног Коннора и положил ладони на его переливающиеся бедра.</p><p>– Точно. – Коннор даже не шелохнулся, заинтересованно посмотрев на Гэвина сверху вниз. – Хочешь обкатать?</p><p>– Блядство в тебя тоже как бонус закачали? </p><p>Гэвин дернул за декоративную цепочку, свисающую с ошейника, заставляя Коннора склониться ниже.</p><p>– Нет, это мое собственное, – выдохнул он, перехватывая руку Гэвина.</p><p>– Дверь закрой, умник, – тихо сказал Гэвин, вовлекая его в поцелуй и не выпуская из рук цепочку. </p><p>Коннор ухмыльнулся и ответил. За спиной Гэвина щелкнул электронный замок. Свет в гримерке моргнул, но тут же загорелся ровным неярким сиянием. Коннор обхватил Гэвина ногами, притягивая к себе и жадно целуя так, что у последнего мысли вышибло из башки. Оставалось только стойкое возбуждение, бороться с которым не было сил. </p><p>Гэвин продолжал целовать Коннора, чувствуя, как длинные пальцы вплетаются в его волосы. С губ сорвался стон, который Коннор поймал очередным поцелуем. Гэвин стиснул его задницу, прижимая к себе и потираясь о промежность вставшим членом. Оторвался от его губ, несильно сжал в кулаке волосы, заставляя откинуть голову назад. Провел языком по шее, слыша тихий стон, и прикусил скин зубами. </p><p>Коннор двинул бедрами, и Гэвин застонал ему куда-то в шею. Прошелся легкими поцелуями по ключицам и плечам, с трудом отстранился и стащил с себя куртку и водолазку. </p><p>Коннор смотрел на него темным жадным взглядом. Его грудь часто вздымалась, едва заметный стык панелей на тириумном насосе светился голубым. </p><p>Гэвин провел пальцем по его губам, проталкивая один в рот, чувствуя, как Коннор его облизывает. Снова потянулся за поцелуем, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Не разрывая поцелуя попытался стащить с Коннора мешающее белье, но тот перехватил руки Гэвина.</p><p>– Они на застежках, – рвано выдохнул он, избавляясь от кожаных трусов.</p><p>– Сплошное блядство, – прокомментировал Гэвин, разглядывая полностью обнаженного, если не считать ошейника, Коннора.</p><p>Гэвин мягко толкнул его назад, укладывая на стол. Навис, снова целуя губы, шею, переходя на ключицы и грудь, спускаясь вниз по животу к возбужденному члену. Коснулся его губами, потом языком, проводя по всей длине до головки, заставляя Коннора выгнуться и застонать. Затем выпрямился, накрывая ладонью член и с мягким нажимом провел по нему пальцем, вновь срывая с губ стон. </p><p>– Гэвин! – простонал Коннор, двигая бедрами. </p><p>Гэвин сдавленно застонал и оставил его член в покое. Облизал пальцы и медленно ввел их в Коннора. И едва сам не кончил – Коннор оказался таким влажным и горячим внутри. Гэвин рыкнул и стянул свои штаны, потираясь о его задницу. Мягко толкнулся внутрь и на мгновение замер, зажмурившись. Коннор под ним качнул бедрами, насаживаясь глубже. Гэвин со стоном прижал его к себе, размашисто двигая бедрами, заставляя его выгибаться и цепляться за край стола. Он потянулся за поцелуем, но цепкие пальцы ухватили его за подбородок и повернули голову к зеркалу.</p><p>В гладкой поверхности отражались они оба. Светлые ноги, сжатые вокруг смугловатого торса, растрепанные волосы, искусанные губы и лихорадочно блестящие глаза. В мозгу Гэвина взорвалась вселенная, не меньше. Он притянул к себе Коннора, входя в него резче и быстрее, целуя как в последний раз. Коннор внезапно вцепился в него, издал гортанный стон и мелко задрожал. Гэвин, почувствовав на своем животе горячие капли, со стоном вышел и кончил Коннору на живот.</p><p>Он тяжело оперся о стол, все еще нависая над Коннором. Попытался сдуть с носа капельку пота, а потом с трудом разлепил глаза. </p><p>– Ты опасный человек, Гэвин. – Пластиковое блядство никуда не исчезло, а наоборот задумчиво слизывало с пальцев сперму, анализируя. Диод горел ровным голубым. – Десять минут, и от моего файервола ни осталось и следа.</p><p>– Ебучая пластмасса, – выдохнул Гэвин, целуя Коннора в центр панели тириумного насоса. – Это что сейчас было?</p><p>– М-м-м, секс?</p><p>Коннор невинно приподнял брови.</p><p>– Знаешь, людям это необходимо. - Гэвин  покачал головой. – Тебе-то зачем?</p><p>– Мне тоже было интересно.</p><p>Коннор слизал последнее с пальцев и сел на краю стола.</p><p>– Пиздец. </p><p>Гэвин сжал переносицу пальцами, а потом с тяжелым вздохом огляделся в поисках салфеток.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>